


World Of Color

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Isabel's Books, Logan and Roman Argue, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Patton Gets Overwelmed, Patton Has Synesthesia, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sanders Sides Platonic Week, Synesthesia, Thomas Is A Good Host, Thomas Is An Unrated Charater, Thomas Sanders References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Patton has been keeping a secret from his family. He's done good keeping it that way until one day he messes up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders & Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Patton was not like any normal side. Of course, each side was a little bit different from their host, Thomas, in some shape or form. But no side wasn’t so different that it was super strange or weird.  
But with Patton it was. You see, Patton had something called Synesthesia which is a condition in which one of a person’s senses (for example, hearing) is perceived as if by one or more additional senses. Every person with Synesthesia is different in what ways they see, hear, feel, and taste the world. In Patton’s case, sight and hearing. For he had colored hearing.  
Now you might be wondering what colored hearing was in the Synesthesia world. Well, it's very simple to explain; a person with colored hearing can see colors when they hear sounds and words spoken to them. Their letters will often have color as well.

This is what Patton had and he loved it! He didn’t see it as some kind of disease like others sometimes did, he saw it as a gift. But he knew that it wasn’t normal for him to be like this, because even though everyone in his family was different from Thomas none of them had something so bizarre as this. Which was why Patton never told any of them his secret, he didn’t want them to think he was broken or worse; try and fix him. Because he wasn’t broken and he didn’t need to be fixed. Still, it was hard to keep his secret and at times he wished that he could tell them.  
But it didn’t matter anymore, because now he had been caught.

\-----

_~~Earlier~~_

Patton winced as Logan let out a loud “falsehood!” And angry green zig-zags made its way across his vision. He and his fellow sides were Thomas with a problem that he had been having and Roman and Logan had gotten locked in a heated debate. The two were just short of yelling at each other at this point. And Thomas desperately trying to get them to calm down.  
Virgil, on the other hand, was sitting at his place on the stairs quietly watching (which Patton was grateful for, he didn’t think he could handle any more yelling) and Patton himself was trying to help Thomas calm his two kiddos down.

However, it was getting harder and harder to focus on the task at hand with all the colors and shapes making its way across his field of vision, normally he could ignore it but as his two friends' voices kept getting louder and louder it was growing harder and harder.  
Within what felt like a couple of minutes Roman and Logan were full-on yelling at each other, their voices overlapping. Patton didn’t even know what they were arguing about at this point. But it didn’t matter, with their voices at such a loud volume and blended together The Moral Side’s vision was filled with an overwhelming amount of colors and shapes.

Thomas froze in shock at the sudden volume change and Virgil winced from the noise but for the most part, stayed calm. Patton, on the other hand, slapped both hands around his ears tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. Hoping that it would all just stop, he was gaining a headache from both the noise and all the colors he was seeing. He was so focused on blocking out the noise that he didn’t notice Virgil kicking in and yelling at them to “shut up” before turning to him with concern. All he noticed was the colors suddenly stopping, but that did nothing for his headache.

“Pat... Are you okay?” Virgil asked.

In the back of his mind, Patton knew how this must look. He was having the most extreme reaction out of all of them to Roman and Logan’s arguing, which they did often, but they didn’t understand. Yes, arguments were a common thing but never this loud! It was too much for him and he needed everyone to stop talking, and let him focus. And he was growing impatient.

“Virgil, shut up.” He said, his voice coming out harsher than he intended to. Opening his eyes he saw that Virgil leaning away from him in shock along with everyone else, and he felt bad and he knew that he’d have to make sure to apologize later but right now he needed to focus.

“Patton..” It was Logan that spoke up this time, his voice strangely gentle.

“Stop talking!” Patton cried as more colors flashed “just stop it’s too much!”

“What is?” His host asked just as gently.

“The colors!” He practically yelled and there was silence, then he realized what he had just said.

Looking up he saw Virgil, Roman, and Thomas looking at him with confusion and concern while Logan, on the other hand, looked almost shocked. Which was strange since Logan never expressed much emotion. The Fatherly Side’s eyes went wide and he quickly sunk out before any of them could speak, going to his room.

\-----

Virgil stared at the spot where Patton once stood, confused. Patton was never, ever harsh but just now told him to “shut up” and then yelled something about colors before leaving without explaining anything to them. Looking around he saw that his creative counterpart and host had similar expressions of confusion and worry. Logic, on the other hand, looked merely surprised. It didn’t take long for Virgil to figure out that Logan knew what was wrong with Patton.

“Okay specs,” he said, “what's wrong with Patton?”

Logan adjusted his glasses “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Oh please!” Roman said, having come to the same conclusion Virgil had “your the only one here who looks like they have any sort of idea what just happened.”

“What do you mean?” Thomas asked them, still looking confused.

“You see,” The Observant Side said “right before Patton left he yelled something about colors. The rest of us were and still are, confused. Logan here just looked surprised. Meaning that he must have some kind of idea what’s going on.”

Thomas turned to Logan “is this true?” He asked.

“Well,” Logan answered, “I have a theory but without Patton here to confirm it I can not be sure.”

“How about you tell us your what your theory is?” Romas said with a light touch of annoyance “at least then we’ll have some kind of idea of what is up with him.”

“Well,” The academic side started “given Patton's reaction to Roman and myself's… debate... And what he said before he left I am to the conclusion that our friend has Synesthesia.”

“Syneth what now?” Roman asked looking even more confused.

“Synesthesia,” Logic repeated slowly, “it is a condition in which one sense is simultaneously perceived as if by one or more additional senses such as sight.”

“Okay..” Thomas said, “how ‘bout you explain it in a way that we can understand?”

Logan sighed “alright, imagine it this way. Let’s say that you have wires connected to your brain, each one represents one of the four senses; sight, hearing, smell, and touch. For the average person, the wires are separated from each other but for a synesthete, two or more of these wires are crossed over each other.”

“Okay….” Virgil said cautiously “so what does it mean if these wires are ‘crossed over’ as you say.”

“I’m glad you asked Virgil,” Logan said, “because a synesthete’s wires are crossed their senses work differently.”

“How so?” Thomas asked.

“Well it means that two or more of their senses work at the same time,” the logical persona said before expanding further “let's take the most common type of Synesthesia, colored hearing. People with colored hearing report that whenever they hear a sound or a word they see color. It’s been reported that each sound and word has a different color, most have also claimed that their colors have texture and shape as well. It has also been stated that most with colored hearing’s alphabet and numbers have color as well.”

“Okay… so you believe that Patton has this colored hearing thingy?” The YouTuber asked.

“Yes, or at least some form of it.”

“What makes you believe that?” The whimsical aspect asked.

“Well first was his reaction to our argument. What did he do?” Logan asked.

“He covered his ears and closed his eyes,” Virgil answered.

“Exactly” Logic said proudly, “most would just cover their ears to block out the noise if needed. Patton, however, closed his eyes as well as if trying to block something out, to stop himself from seeing something.” He explained “it has been reported that synesthetes with colored hearing get overwhelmed by loud, overlapping noises. And when Virgil tried to talk to Patton he got upset, asking for quiet, as if trying to reevaluate himself.”

“And he mentioned something about the colors being too much!” Roman exclaimed.

“Yes,” Logan agreed “that is what truly leads to my conclusion.” Everyone grew quiet, thinking about what their friend had said.

“Wow…” Thomas spoke up “who knew!”

“I feel so bad now!” Roman said, upset “if I had known that my arguing with Logan caused so much trouble for our little puffball then I would’ve tried to be being more careful!”

“It’s not like we knew or anything,” Virgil told him “Patton must have a reason for not telling us.”

“That’s right Virgil!” Thomas said “and besides, it’s like Logan said. It’s just a theory, we’ll have to talk to Patton to find out for sure.”

“Should we summon him?” Roman asked.  
“I believe that we should give Patton sometime to himself before we do.” Logan said, “he might still be overwhelmed and will need some time to calm down.” The others nodded at this, and the darkly dressed trait wondered what might be going through his father figures' head.


	2. World Of Color: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton relaxes and talk to his family.

Patton sank into his room, panicking. They were going to figure it out! They were all going to know! Why couldn’t he just act normal? Patton breathed heavily as he leaned up against his closed bedroom door. 

Patton didn’t know how long it was before he finally started to calm down nut when he was he sat down on his bed, thinking about the events that had occurred. He then started trying to reassure himself, and it slowly began to work. 

_After all,_ He told himself. _Just because I reacted the way I did doesn’t mean that they know about my secret. _

Patton was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp stab of pain coming from his pounding headache. He was still worried but there was nothing he could about it do now. What was done was done, and there was no use worrying about it. Right now he needed to focus on getting rid of this pain in his head. 

Standing up Patton made his way over to his bathroom and took a painkiller. Standing in the center of the room, his eyes wandered over the bathtub. One thing he loved to do was to take hot baths and listen to music. 

He smiled to himself, a long bath was just what he needed to help himself relax. Walking over to the tub he plugged the drain and turned on the hot water tap on full blast and poured in some bubble mix. Leaving the bathroom Patton trapped the steam in by shutting the door behind him and grabbed his phone.

Back in the bathroom he turned off the water and flipped through his music before settling on a classical music playlist. Logan had introduced him to the music genre and Patton found that not only did he enjoyed the peaceful instrumental music, but the colors were amazing. 

He placed the playlist on shuffle and smiled when one of the songs started. The steam from the water made his colors all the more alive. It gave off the appearance of looking to be almost 3D and he loved it. Quickly disrobed the Cheerful Side climbed into the bubbly, hot water and felt his body relax as he watched the colors dance about with the music playing in the background. 

Yes, there was a chance of his family figuring out his secret but he can worry about that later. Right now Patton was going to relax and enjoy his colors.

\------

It had been a couple of hours since Patton had left the others and his bath had long since gone cold. By now he decided wasn't going to worry about his secret being found out, there was a chance that his family had _not_ figured it out yet. 

The Child-Like Aspect was now sitting on his bed with his stuffies, coloring when he felt the light tugging of being summoned. Putting down his coloring book he sank into the real world and appeared in his usual place in front of the blinds. Looking around Patton saw everyone sitting on the couch. Well except for Virgil, he was sitting on the coffee table. 

“Hey, kiddos!” Morality greeted in his usual, cheerful voice “what’s up?” 

“Patton,” Logan said, “how about you sit down?” 

“Sure,” he said with a smile and plopped down next to Roman. “Is everything okay?” 

“Patton,” The Creative Side said gently “we wanted to ask you something.”

“But only if you’re okay with it,” Virgil added quickly. 

“Of course! You can ask me anything!” 

“Good, because we wanted to ask….” Logan’s voice trailed off before continuing “Patton, do you have Synesthesia?”

Patton froze, eyes wide “how.. How did you find out?”

“So it’s true?” Logic asked, ignoring his question. 

“Yes…” The Normally-Cheerful Side admitted looking down, ashamed “I’m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for?” Roman asked. 

“For… lying to you” it was hard to do so but he needed to say it. 

“What are you talking about?” Thomas asked, “when did you lie to us?”

“I never told you my secret!” He said looking up, confused “I lied to you because I never told you!” 

“Patton..” The Youngest Trait said slowly, “we don’t care that you didn’t tell us. Yeah, you kept something from us and sure we may not understand why but it's okay. Everyone is entitled to their secrets and it’s up to them to decide when they want to share it. We’re just glad that you're telling us now.”

“But I didn’t tell you! You found out on your own!” 

“You're telling us now.” The Logical Attribute pointed out, “and now that you are we want to ask you some questions about your Synesthesia.”

Patton looked at his friends, his family, in shock “You…. you forgive me?”

“Of course we do!” Thomas said with a soft smile. 

Patton turned to look at Virgil “I’m sorry for yelling of you.” He said, “do you forgive me too?”

“Yeah, I do. After all.” The Negative Counterpart said, “you guys have forgiven me for much worse.”

“Oh.. Thank you kiddo” Virgil gave him a nod and a small smile and the fatherly trait looked up at Logan with a grin spreading across his face “well, in that case, ask away!’

\------

“How does your Synesthesia work?” The Scholarly Aspect asked, wasting no time whatsoever. 

Patton frowned, confused. “What do you mean? Like how it works in general or how it works for me?”

“For you, I am already aware of how it works from a general standpoint.” 

“Oh! Okay.” The Eldest Side paused, thinking of the best way to explain it “well my type of Synesthesia is called ‘colored hearing’ which means that I see colors when I hear sounds. It's the same when words spoken to me or I read them.”

“Fascinating.” Logan said, “Does your alphabet have colors as well?”

“Yes,” Patton noded.

“Can you give us an example?” Virgil asked.

“What kind of example?” 

“Ooo! Like, do our names have colors?!” Roman asked excitedly and Patton gasped. 

“Yes, they do!” He said “I almost forgot. I’ve always wanted to tell you guys them and now I can!” Patton was full of bubbly energy as he went and told each side what the color of their name. “Roman: your name is glossy red, like your sash! With a little bit of a gold shine to it.” 

“Like glitter?” The Dramatic Side asked hopefully.

“Just like glitter!”

“Defiantly fits Princey.” Virgil commented “what mine?”

“Virgil: your’s takes on the shape of sharp, eggy, dark purple zig-zags outlined with black.” Anxiety nodded in approval and Patton moved on to the next side, “Logan: your name is a dark navy blue with thin black stripes. It also has the texture of paper, kind of like the page in a book.”

“Fascinating.” The Rational Facet whispered with awe.

“What color is my name?” Thomas asked. 

Patton looked over at his Host and smiled “your name is my favorite.” He admitted, “I think everyone’s are beautiful but your name is the one I like best.” 

“What color is it?” Roman asked. 

“It's rainbow and super sparkly.” Patton said with a smile “but not glitter sparkly… it's more like… Anime sparkles.” He paused before nodding to himself “yeah like anime sparkles.” He confirmed. 

“What color is your name?” Logan asked.

“Mine? Well, it’s light blue with little flecks of light grey, like my cat hoodie, and it’s fuzzy and soft like dog or cat fur.” 

“Wow.” Thomas said softly “that’s amazing Pat.”

“Why would you hide something like this from us?” Virgil asked and Patton looked down. His body filling with shame. 

“Because… I was worried that you’d think that something was wrong with me and try and ‘fix me’ because I’m not normal.” The Synesthete Side whispered. 

“Falsehood.” Logan said “nothing is wrong with you Patton, while this may be unusual and rare you are not strange... Also, nobody is ‘normal’ for everyone is different.” 

“That's right!” Roman said “everybody is weird and strange, it’s what makes them unique! Being weird and strange might as well be normal.” 

Patton blushed “aww well thanks kiddos.” 

\-------- 

The rest of the afternoon was filled with the family talking about Patton’s Synesthesia and asking him questions about it but the Moral Side didn’t mind. They were all so nice and accepting of him. Patton had nearly burst into tears of happiness when Virgil gave him a pair of noise-canceling headphones. Saying that he could use them when he got too overwhelmed by noises. 

They eventually had to stop for the day because Roman and Logan had to finish up some planning for a short video. And Thomas was going to film a video with his friends for his second channel. So the sides sunk out of the real world and back into the Mindplace. 

Roman and Virgil quickly headed up to their rooms and Patton was about to follow when he was stopped by Logan. 

“If you don’t mind,” he said, “I have something to give you.” 

“Oh okay!” Patton said, surprised, and his logical friend quickly hurried up the stairs to his room and came back down with a book in hand.

Logan stopped in front of him and handed it over to him. Patton took the book and looked at the cover which was a light mango orange with a picture of a white silhouette of a cat, and the title written inside. The multi-colored letters of the title gave him a slight headache due to them being different than his own.

Patton looked up with a questioning look and his Logan quickly explained “it’s called _‘Mango Shaped Space’_ by Wendy Mass. It is a story about a young girl with Synesthesia, specifically colored hearing such as yourself. While the story may be fictional the author made sure to express full understand all types of Synesthesia and what synesthetes experience.” 

Morality's face split into a huge grin and he threw his arms around his friend who stiffened before awkwardly returning the hug. “Thank you, Logan, I love it!” 

“Of course. It was not a problem, I hope you enjoy it.” Logic said, pulling away.

“No, no, not just that.” He shook his head “but yes, thanks for the book. What I meant to say was, thank you. Thank you to you and the others for being so nice to me about all this, it means a lot and I’ll be sure to thank them later.” 

Logan gave a small, rare smile full of understanding. “Your welcome” was all he said before leaving. 

Patton left to his room shortly after Logan to read his new book. All with a smile on his face, now that his family knew his secret (and that he knew that they still loved him for it) he felt closer to them then he ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo part 2 is up! I was originally going to post it tomorrow but I just started Thanksgiving break so I decided to post it early... Also I'm going to be out doing stuff tomorrow and didn't want to worry over it.
> 
> Anyways, what did you all think about part 2? I hope you guys enjoyed this little two part story, I've worked really hard on it and spent a lot of time working on it and I'm really proud of how it turned out. 
> 
> Also, 'Mango Shaped Space' the book Logan gave to Patton. That's a really book and is what helped inspire me to write this story. I highly suggest you all go read it, it's amazing and I love it. Other than that I hope you all have a great day. Please Subscribe to the sires, Kudos, and Comment
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!  
-Isabel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, I spent a lot of time working on this. Feel free to comment your thoughts on what will happen next. I will be releasing part two next week so stay tuned! Please Subscribe, Kudos, and Comment! 
> 
> Have a great day. Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!  
-Isabel


End file.
